


Inevitable

by RaggsEnriches



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, everything i write for them is so fluffly, historical fiction-ish, i had to write it, that one scene we didn't get, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggsEnriches/pseuds/RaggsEnriches
Summary: A conversation occurs after a proclamation.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I come with a very short little one-shot that I hope will satisfy those who come across it. Even before I rewatched C:AW for a second time I realized that this scene was missing and utterly up to the audiences' interpretation, so here I am, interpreting how it may have gone down. Much like how the screenwriters made the show, it seems I'm only able to write little scenes with these two, but that does leave more room for more to be written. Hope you enjoy!

_“We can never do that again.”_  


The short sentence echoed in Otto’s head as he stared at the nurse.  


The quiet of the room had settled around them as he began processing the information that had been flung at him. Otto felt a deep sense of surrealness as he continued to gaze at Martin Schelling, the man who had just kissed him and abruptly made the statement that reverberated through his skull. Perhaps his proclamation of love was foolish and the behavior was childish - it was evident that Martin felt so.  


“I-I’m sorry,” he said, a terrible effort to break the static silence of the flat.  


“You have nothing to apologize for.” It sounded forced to Otto’s ears. “I’m the one who… who was caught the first time.”  


His heart skipped a beat: it seemed like Martin’s words promised something more. He watched as the other man turned back around. Otto felt his face flush when he saw the look in those gorgeous blue eyes.  


“I do not want to repeat any mistakes of the past. But…”  


The words sat in the air between them, making Otto’s breathing quicken. He held tightly to the chair in front of him as hope coursed through his veins.  


“I don’t want to ask too much of you.” he replied.  


The taller man moved swiftly toward him, taking one of his hands and gripping it tightly. Now Otto felt his heart completely stop in anticipation as their fingers twined together, Martin moving closer by the second.  


“You could never, Otto.”  


And then Martin was kissing him again.  


For the second time that night, Otto overcame slight shock and sank into the euphoric feeling of those lips against his. Martin was willing to be his, a thought that made his head spin as he desperately tried to find their rhythm.  


“We have to be invisible.” Martin spoke as soon as they had separated, leaning in to touch his forehead to Otto’s gently.  


“I know.” God only knew what might happen if they were caught. A flash of despair tore through him at the thought. “I will do anything to have you.”  


Martin smiled a little, “And I you, Otto Marquardt.”  


There was a moment of light breathing as the men tried to find some semblance of thought as to what to say next. Otto leaned in to capture the sweet lips in front of him once more, refusing to let them stand in awkward silence.  


Moments later he found himself pressed against the wall by the nurse who was gripping his shirt collar and suspenders with a passion Otto had never experienced. It amused him to think of Martin, the quiet and reserved nurse, as a person with this much desire. He felt the corner of his lips curl up a tad and felt teeth settle upon them - a chill went up his spine.  


After a few minutes had passed, they were forced to break apart for breath. The hands against his clothing loosened as Martin pulled away.  


“I know a place where we can hide. There is an attic above us that is not used by anyone, I’ve found it quite useful for solitude.” He mumbled. Otto smiled wider.  


“That sounds good.”  


“I believe it will be.”  


“And I’m not forcing you into this?” The sharp-faced man asked with trepidation.  


“Otto, I’ve already told you. You could never force me into anything, I’m making this choice because it’s you.”  


Another shock went up his spine at those words and he wrapped his arms tighter around Martin’s waist, placing his head in the crook of the man’s neck.  


“I’m glad.” Otto said simply.  


He was. Martin was perfectly willing to risk everything for him out of a mutual desire that neither could have taken care of alone. It was far better to face it together than to live out a life in silence, the way Otto had always thought he would.  


Besides, when he raised his head and saw the adoring look the nurse was giving him, he realized he could never have survived without eventually reaching this moment in life. Martin was inevitable.  


“We’ll meet there during the air raids. They aren’t close enough to fear disaster right now, and it has a nice view of the city from the window.” Martin broke through his thoughts. He nodded in reply as the nurse raised a hand to caress his cheek.  


Otto leaned into the touch and felt his muscles begin to ache with the smile that he had been wearing the entire time they had been talking.  


In a life where a single laugh was a rarity few of them could spare, Otto had marvelled at the way he couldn’t prevent the butterflies in his stomach whenever Martin was around. It was impossible to hide the feelings, for even when he tried to crush them he couldn’t stop a smile from crossing his face when they interacted.  


Everything about Martin was wonderful. He smiled as the man moved closer once more to give him another deep kiss before they parted ways and disappeared into the dark of the night, destined to see each other again once the sun had risen.


End file.
